Many fastener systems exist for joining and separating two objects or two portions of an object. Buckle and strap-type fastener systems that use teeth to engage slots or other mating devices have existed for some time. Such systems typically resist separation when a separation force is applied in opposite directions to the buckle and the strap. Generally, the fastener resists a separation force applied across the width of the strap and the buckle. The strap is typically released from the buckle by some mechanism, such as a lever or some other device that facilitates or permits disengagement of the teeth.
It would be desirable to have a fastener system that would resist separation when a separating force is applied roughly across much of the width of the buckle and the belt, but would permit separation where the separation forces are applied asymmetrically to the buckle and the strap, thereby obviating the need for manipulating a portion of the buckle to disengage some device before the teeth can be disengaged.